The present invention relates to an image display apparatus driven per pixel and installed in a projection display, a view finder, a head mount display, etc., and a method of driving such an image display apparatus.
A technique to drive an image display apparatus per pixel includes conversion of each frame of digital video signals into several subframes having different display periods shorter than a one-frame period for displaying at a plurality of gradation levels. Such a technique is disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2004-264695, Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2005-352457, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,011, for example.
Increase in the number of subframes in the known technique gives smaller disclination between adjacent pixels (inter-pixel disclination) to enhance display quality such as gradation whereas leads to high costs due to the requirement of higher driving frequency to an image display apparatus, posing a problem of restriction on increase in the number of subframes, in design.